


Sortie

by empresscomplex



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresscomplex/pseuds/empresscomplex
Summary: Some things just can't wait until you get back home.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Sortie

Nothing could have prepared you the diplomacy that marrying a king entailed. A commoner by birth but having been adopted by a noble family, you had seen both sides of life. You knew how important keeping up appearances was, and how no meeting was ever just a meeting. You knew all of the all-so-important etiquette. You had been as prepared as you could have been. But all of your experience had been with smaller houses. You knew nothing of how much more complicated things could be. It hadn’t been more than a couple of months since Dimitri and you had married and yet you were already sick of it.

That wasn’t to say that you shouldn’t have expected all the diplomacy, or that Dimitri hadn’t warned you, just that everything was far more complicated than anything you could have possibly imagined. Something that would have taken you a few minutes now took hours, thanks to the protocol and procedures of castle life. Although Dimitri tried to relax some of the rules, trying to bridge the gap between the nobility and the commoners, there were some rules that couldn’t be bent. Some rules were there for your safety, and some were simply traditions that wouldn’t go away overnight. It would take time for change to happen, not just in the castle but across all of Fódlan.

Of all the changes marrying into the monarchy brought with it, you not being able to go out riding the most disappointed you the most. In your carefree days before the war had broken out, you had been able to run out and swing yourself up on your horse whenever you felt like it, provided you didn’t have class. You had taken those rides for granted. You could no longer go out for a ride whenever you wanted to. You would have to tell a maid who would relay that request to the guards, then they would take an hour or two to prepare. Really you were supposed to be arranging any sorties at least a week in advance, but with riding being so dependent on the weather it couldn’t be helped, turning every request into a last-minute request. Though the knights assured you that they didn’t mind, and in fact enjoyed having such a simple assignment, you didn’t believe them and couldn’t help but feel bad. You wouldn’t want to have your own schedule changed with hardly any notice. It was better to not go out on a ride, despite how strongly you yearned to leave the castle walls. It wasn’t quite the same with the knights watching your every move anyway.

Unbeknownst to you, Dimitri felt the same and he was beginning to grow restless. Although he was more used to how things were and fell into the routine more easily than you did, the monotony was beginning to take a toll. He had lost count of how many nights he had almost fallen asleep at his desk, desperately trying to catch up with the mountain of reports his men had collected. While the war was over, things wouldn’t return to how they had been overnight. Towns had to be rebuilt, lingering disputes settled. Though Dimitri could divide up some of the work, there were many issues that he wanted to deal with himself. As much as you wished things could be different, you didn’t resent him for working as hard as he did. Things wouldn’t change in the Kingdom if he became complaisant. You helped him with what you could, and let him be as he worked through the rest, only pulling him away when the candle began to burn out.

Tonight wouldn’t be one of those days with early mornings and late nights. It was time for a break, even if for only a day. All the most pressing matters had been dealt with; everything else could wait a day.

Although it was the light of the rising sun that woke you and not the fingers that were running across your skin, you were surprised to feel their touch. You couldn’t remember the last time you had woken up with Dimitri next to you. Even those mornings when you woke up early, unable to sleep, Dimitri was almost always already at his desk. He crept over quietly, careful not to disturb you, but seeing him so hard at work so early bothered you more than if he were to wake you accidentally. 

Waiting just a moment to make sure that the fingers were those of someone awake and not still in restless sleep, you let yourself lean back into his arms. You heard Dimitri sigh as he gave you a squeeze. He was glad that you were awake, and glad to be able to feel you. Most of the numbness was gone from his arm, letting him feel you as he should be able to.

“Good morning,” you murmured, though your voice was overshadowed by Dimitri’s. The two of you had decided to speak at the same time. While Dimitri tried his best to keep his voice to a whisper, it wasn’t something that came naturally to him. He could speak quietly, but not in a whisper.

“What’s the occasion?” you asked, fully expecting to be reminded of some meeting that had slipped your mind. It seemed like the lord or lady of every house wanted to speak with the new king. Although the meetings were with Dimitri, it was expected that you would be there as well. It hadn’t taken more than a handful of meeting for you to grow sick of the biscuits that you always offered to guests.

“No occasion,” he told you. “I cleared my schedule.” He waited a moment, just feeling you breathe, before continuing on. “Dedue’s looking after things.” There would be no interruptions, bar an emergency.

As comfortable as you were resting in his arms, you turned around so that you could see Dimitri. While he had tidied up his hair there were some strands that he hadn’t caught, contrasting strongly against the black fabric of his eyepatch. Though it really didn’t matter, not bothering him in the slightest, you couldn’t help but reach out and brush it aside. Feeling your touch, Dimitri leaned into it.

He had missed this. Both of you had. Being so busy, the two of you hadn’t gotten much time to yourselves as of late. Even though the two of you did everything together, you were never alone. When you ate, you ate with Dedue, Felix, and whoever else was around. Even when it was just the two of you, reading reports together, the work was the third person. Right now, there was no one else.

Whether it was Dimitri or you who was the first to lean in, it didn’t matter. Once you felt the beginnings of what was happening, you pulled Dimitri in closer. Your lips met his as your fingers worked their way through his hair. 

With neither of you deepening the kiss, it was inevitable that the two of you would part. Pulling away, you looked at Dimitri. You knew him well enough to know that something wasn’t quite right. With just the slightest amount of unlying tension that shouldn’t have been there on such a lazy day, he was holding something back. He was hesitant to say what he wanted to say, slowing working up the nerve to speak.

“I thought we could go riding,” Dimitri told you, revealing the real reason he had cleared his schedule. “Just the two of us.”

“The weather’s nice,” he said, catching you just as you were starting to turn away from him and towards the window. Though the sun had been what had woken you, that didn’t mean that the weather was favourable. Too many times you had been tricked by a break in the clouds.

“Really?” you asked.

“It’ll be nice,” he affirmed. Although it would technically be a breach of palace protocol for the two of you to leave unaccompanied, as king he was the man in charge of the protocol. He could brush it aside when he wanted to, even if Dedue was less than pleased with his decision. It had been difficult to convince him not to accompany the two of you.

When you leaned back in to thank him, Dimitri had no choice but to lean away. He didn’t want to, but if the two of you were to slip out of the castle you couldn’t waste any time. Though you grumbled a bit at first, once he explained everything you found it easier to let go of him and get out of bed.

Although Dimitri would have preferred to wear his armour, today it remained untouched, hanging on its stand. It would only get in the way. As sturdy as it was and as many times as it had saved his life, the armour was loud. It creaked as he walked, no matter how hard he tried to compensate for it. It would attract too much attention. The two of you weren’t headed far from the castle walls anyway. The two of you would be fine with just his lance and your axe.

Upon getting outside, both of you were glad to have left your armour behind. The stone walls of the castle had hidden the heat of the day from you. Even standing in the shade, you could feel the heat in the air. Though it wasn’t a stagnant heat, with a strong breeze blowing in from the mountains, you knew that it would be worse when you left the shade.

You glanced over at Dimitri. There were few things he hated more than the heat. Although you wouldn’t consider it too hot yourself, being from the north Dimitri had little to no tolerance to the heat. 

Looking back at you, Dimitri only nodded. He wasn’t about to throw all his planning aside just because of a little heat. Or even a lot of heat. He was determined to get you past the castle walls.

If any of the knights noticed the two of you, none of them said anything. Regardless of whether they had been informed of Dimitri’s plans, or knew that they couldn’t argue with him, you were glad that you managed to escape without being bothered. Though you tried to keep your pace to a walk as to not arouse suspicion, as you approached the gates you couldn't help but speed up. Not yet on your horse, both Dimitri and the horses picked up their pace as they followed you.

Getting an acknowledging nod from the guards posted at the gate, you were grateful for what Dimitri had arranged. You knew that it couldn't have been a simple task. Both the king and queen leaving the castle unattended, it was an unnecessary risk at best. But even though you knew what the two of you were doing was a bit selfish, you didn't feel any guilt. Dimitri would burn himself out if he didn't take some time for himself, and while he could have done so within the castle, the fresh air would do him some good.

Stretching your arms up into the air and spreading your fingers out wide, you sighed. You had almost forgotten how great it felt to be outside, truly outside. While you could wander through the gardens whenever you wanted to, it wasn’t the same. The air you breathed in the garden didn’t have the same freshness that the air outside the castle walls did. The air didn’t fill your lungs like this, even if the air was a bit heavy today.

If the heat was bothering Dimitri, he didn’t show it. When you glanced over at him, he only gave a smile. He couldn’t really complain. As little as he cared for the heat, he was glad it wasn’t raining. Having worked so hard to clear his schedule, he wasn’t sure when the next opportunity for something like this would be. He had to take what he could get.

Pulling yourself up onto your horse, you urged it forward, tearing off down the field. Having left Dimitri behind, you cast a glance backwards. Lagging because of the heat, he was just pulling himself upon his own horse. Slowing down just a little, you let him catch up. As eager as you were to get going, you wanted to share the ride with Dimitri. After only a moment, he fell into line beside you. No real destination in mind except away from the castle, the two of you set off. As if your last ride together had only been yesterday, neither of you had to work to keep pace with the other. 

Although the two of you hadn’t been out for long, you agreed to take a break. While most of the area surrounding the castle had been cleared to allow for an unobstructed view, there were small patches of brush and forest spread across the plains. You doubted that they had been left without reason, likely left standing because they were far enough away from the gates and roads that any invader would be foolish to think they could use them to their advantage. Today though, they would provide nice shade.

With Dimitri not too far behind you, you let yourself down from your horse. Taking the reins, you guided her into the forest, just deep enough that she was in the shade. Picking a tree that was both the right size and in the right spot, you tied her up and gave her a parting pat on her side. Already nibbling on some of the longer grass, she hardly seemed to notice your departure.

Leaving the shade, you walked over to Dimitri. Just getting down from his horse, he must have been farther behind you than you had thought. He had been right beside you when the two of you, shouting to be heard over the wind and the sound of hooves, had agreed to stop.

“(name),” Dimitri called out, taking only a single step towards you. Holding his lance just an inch or two above the grass, he risked another step. “Don’t move.”

As desperately as you wanted to turn and see what Dimitri was focused on, you knew better than to act on the urge. The tone Dimitri was taking with you was one you hadn’t heard in recent months, since the end of the war. While he could be strict and serious with the lords and ladies who came to debate with him over proposed reform and legislation, how he was speaking with you wasn’t anything like that. There wasn’t an ounce of give in his voice, no room for you to argue with him.

You could do nothing but stand there, hardly breathing as you waited for Dimitri to tell you that it was alright to move, but it never came. Beating slowly, but only because you were holding your breath, all you could hear was your heart pounding in your chest. 

“Come here,” Dimitri growled. Although he wasn’t looking at you, his eye trained on whatever he had seen, he held a hand out towards you. When you didn’t immediately take a step, he beckoned you with the hand.

Holding your breath as you moved, you took a single step forward then froze. Sensing no change in the tension, you decided that it was safe to take another.

Though your axe was hanging from your side, Dimitri didn’t ask you to reach for it. If he misspoke and told you to move in a way that it wasn’t safe to, he would never be able to forgive himself, just as much as he could never forgive himself for so many other deaths. Despite how capable he knew you to be, and how much trust he had in you, he couldn’t leave this up to you.

The few steps you had taken were just enough. Taking his own step forward, Dimitri leapt towards you and grabbed you, earning a gasp even though you had seen it coming. Pushing you to the side, Dimitri sent himself in the opposite direction.

Landing in the grass, you turned towards Dimitri, but even before your eyes knew what they were seeing, the yelp you heard told you everything you needed to know. While Dimitri was resting in the grass next to you, breathing hard, the wolf laying next to him was doing no such thing. That last cry it had made, so short and weak, had been its last.

No sooner did Dimitri realize that his lance had mets its mark than he turned around towards you. Abandoning his lance for now, he moved towards you in the grass.

“(name),” he snapped, “are you alright?” Though he didn’t mean to speak with such intensity, still caught up in what had happened he couldn’t filter himself. 

“I’m fine,” you assured him, repeating it over and over as he pulled you into his arms. You didn’t resist, instead hugging him back. His hold on you as tight as it was, it wasn’t easy.

Finally, Dimitri forced himself to breathe. You were fine. As if unable to believe what you were saying, he had run his hands down your sides, looking for the wet warmth of blood. Finding nothing wrong with you, he had no choice but to let go.

Only shaken for now, though the bruises would come tomorrow, both of you stood up. Peeking past Dimitri, you looked down at the animal lying in the grass. Its fur matted and patchy and its ribs visible where the fur was sparse, the wolf hadn’t been well. It didn’t surprise you that you hadn’t heard been any growling to warn you; it hardly looked capable of making a sound of any sort. 

While there might have been more of a struggle if planted anywhere else, the lance was resting firmly in the neck of the animal. Despite what had happened, you found some relief knowing that it hadn’t suffered. It had likely only approached out of sheer desperation, settling on you rather than your horse because you were the smaller target.

Dimitri took back his lance and wiped the tip in the grass, clean enough for now. He couldn’t help but grimace. The scent of blood would linger on his weapon until it was cleaned properly, and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Dedue would notice. He wasn’t looking forward to the lecture.

“We should move the horses,” you said, to which Dimitri nodded. Although it wasn’t likely that there were any other wolves around, you didn’t feel as if you could stay where you were. 

Even though the two of you should have returned back to the castle after such an encounter, you needed to catch your breath. Although everything had happened in the span of a few seconds, it seemed as if your heart was beating faster now than it had been earlier.

Dimitri’s horse, apparently oblivious to what had happened, was standing where he had left it. Moving a little even before Dimitri took his reins, he was glad to get into the shade. Undoing the lead of your own horse you guided it forward following the forest’s border. You didn’t want to venture further into the forest but you still wanted its shade.

Settling on a spot that was far enough away for you not to have to worry about anything the smell of fresh kill might attract, you got your horse settled. Honestly, you were a bit surprised by the horses’ non-reaction to everything but you shouldn’t have been. Those horses had carried Dimitri and you through war, a sick wolf was hardly a threat. You would have appreciated a warning though.

Upon finishing the knot, you dropped the lead and started to turn around. You didn’t get very far. Having apparently finished with his horse quickly, Dimitri had crept up behind you without as much as a sound. After just having been crept up upon by a wolf, you didn’t appreciate it.

“Dimitri?” you asked, trying your best not to frown. “Are you alright?”

“I was about to ask you that,” he replied.

“I’m fine,” you assured him, “thanks to you.” You held out your arms, presenting yourself. There wasn’t as much as a single scratch anywhere on your body, not even a hint of a bruise for him to worry about. You were perfectly fine.

Dimitri grumbled before breaking into a sigh. It was best to move on. Both of you were a bit shaken by what had happened, that was all.

But that was easier said than done. After months of only using his lance in practice as to not lose his skill with it, actually putting the weapon felt better than he had remembered it to be. Dimitri didn’t relish the act of killing the animal but it had stirred up something that he hadn’t felt in months. Perhaps he should have taken up Felix on his offers to spar more often, instead of just doing drills by himself.

Dimitri stepped to the side, letting you get past him. Although you were enjoying the coolth of the shade and weren’t about to step back into the sun, you didn’t like staying still. While your heart and breathing had both settled a little, you felt the need to work out the rest of the energy. You weren’t quite over what had happened, and likely wouldn’t be until you woke up tomorrow, but you couldn’t help but try. A short walk would do you some good.

Although you had thought he might stay behind and try to recover from the heat, Dimitri followed after you. Making his footsteps loud enough that he wouldn’t surprise you, he kept after you. With no real path in the forest, you just made your way as you went, going from clearing to clearing. If Dimitri was bothered he didn’t show, just continuing after you quietly. 

“Are you certain you’re alright?” you heard him call out. There it was. You had sensed that it was coming. While Dimitri hadn’t said a single word or even a single noise as he had followed after you except for rustling the grass as he went, you had known that he would. The tension that had settled in when he had spotted the wolf had never gone away.

With a sigh, you came to a stop but didn’t turn around. For whatever reason, you felt that turning around to face him would make his unnecessary concern more valid. While your thoughts were of Dimitri, focusing your sight elsewhere you saw that you could make out your horses in the distance. More meandering than walking, even after several minutes of walking the two of you hadn’t gotten far. 

Though you had stopped, Dimitri kept walking until he was upon you, just as before. Reaching out for you, he set a hand against your arm. He couldn’t help but touch you, as if he needed confirmation that you were really there.

“What’s the matter?” you asked. This wasn’t like him at all. You understood that he was worried and he had a right to be, but you had proven that you were fine.

“Nothing,” he muttered. Although you didn’t buy his reply, Dimitri gave you no chance to try to get anything else from him. Both of you sighed as he pressed himself up against you. Though he had thought that touching you, feeling that you were alive and well might help to calm himself it, all it had done was leave him needing more. One hand on your hip and the other working its way up your chest, Dimitri couldn’t help but draw you closer towards him.

“That doesn’t feel like nothing,” you breathed. Although Dimitri had gotten his hand up your chest and had taken your breast into his hand, that wasn’t what you were focused on. And while you could hear Dimitri panting, the excitement from earlier never having left or even weakened, that wasn’t what you were focused on either. With Dimitri pressing himself up against you, all you could notice was how hard he was, something unexpected but not unwelcome.

Dimitri grumbled in reply, and gave your breast a final squeeze. He didn’t want to part with you quite yet, having just begun to allow himself to relax, but he knew this wasn’t the place for this. Though that didn’t make letting go you any less difficult. His hand took its time making its way down your chest, and even then he stayed pressed up against you. It had been a mistake to get out of bed this morning. The two of you needed this far more than any sortie.

But while you knew this wasn’t quite the place for something like this either, you couldn’t help but lean back against him. The hand that had been sliding down your stomach froze where it was, not descending even an inch further. There was nothing accidental about how you had moved. Without as much as a single word, you were asking him not to stop. He had been right to be hesitant to pull away.

Though he set his hand lightly against you at first, when you leaned forward to meet his hand he let himself do what he had been so desperate to do. Pressing his hand firmly against you, he let it follow the curve of your body until his fingers were settled in between your legs. Even touching you through your pants, Dimitri could feel your warmth and couldn’t stop his fingers from moving against you. Somewhat reluctant at first, the gasp you gave was enough to encourage him in what he was doing.

Even though Dimitri was doing everything right, moving his fingers just how he knew you liked it, it was difficult not to move. Unsure whether you wanted to lean forward into his hand, searching for just a bit more pressure, or whether to let your hips move backwards for his sake, you did neither, at least not intentionally. Dimitri seemed to know how you wanted to be touched and where, and sometimes touching you in just the right spot, you couldn’t help but react more than you would have liked to. It felt wrong to be making such honest sounds and to give into his touch so easily, but there was no reason for you not to. There was no one else to hear. Dimitri and you were the only two people around for miles.

As Dimitri continued to move his hands and grind himself up against you, you didn’t bother to stop your inhibitions from falling to the side. You made no effort to catch any of the sounds you were making. You let yourself sigh when Dimitri took your breast into his other hand, and you let yourself grumble when he began to massage it. Only separated by the thin fabric of your tunic, you could feel his palm holding you just as much as he could feel the softness of your skin. The feeling was there, but left both of you wanting a little more.

“Dimitri…” Hardly able to speak, you let his name go unfinished. There was no need to force it. He knew what you meant.

“Sorry,” he murmured, pulling his hand away. Although his hand hadn’t gone far, only resting on your thigh, you grumbled. No amount of shifting your weight or rubbing your thighs together could replace what Dimitri had been doing. You already missed the contact.

Leaning all of your weight forward, you broke away from Dimitri. While he would have had no problem holding you there if he had wanted to, he let go. Though you hadn’t said as much, the tone of your voice had said enough. Things could wait until you returned home.

Turning around to face Dimitri, you caught his eye and forced yourself to breath. Though the words were still unsaid, you were already beginning to question what you were about to say.

“It wasn’t a complaint,” you said, your throat dry. You couldn’t believe what you had said, and yet you hadn’t misspoke. While it had stopped beating so loudly, your heart had never quieted from the encounter earlier. A sudden reminder of just how alive the two of you were, it seemed that neither Dimitri nor you could let the feeling pass so easily.

Dimitri watched you for a moment, unspeaking and unmoving, before breaking the stalemate. Taking a step towards you and closing the distance, any doubt Dimitri might have had about how you felt disappeared when you reached out for him. He had misunderstood, and while he regretted being so quick to stop what he had been doing, he didn’t linger on that regret. He gave all his attention to you, and to getting you into his arms.

You didn’t mind the strength with which Dimitri grabbed you, or how his head almost hit yours as he pulled you into a kiss. Grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him closer, you needed it just as much as he did. Neither of you resisted, both letting the other move as instinct told you to. 

Panting harder than he had been earlier, fresh adrenaline quickly replacing the old that still lingered from earlier, the kisses that Dimitri pulled you into were short yet needy. He didn’t want to part with you even to breathe, and he cursed himself for that. He wanted nothing more than to kiss you, showing you how desperately he needed you, and yet setting his hands on your sides and looking down at you, he had to force himself to catch his breath. Your grip on him loosened, but didn’t fall away. Resting against his chest, you could feel his heart beating and you wondered if it had ever calmed down from the encounter earlier.

“(name),” Dimitri muttered, unable to say anything more. Giving your side a firm squeeze, his hand said all that he couldn’t. While you appreciated it, and whispered his name back to him, there was no need. Both of you knew just how the other felt.

As much as it pained you to part with him, you backed away from him. Losing contact with him for a second time, it would be the last. Feeling Dimitri touch at your side had reminded you of something. Though you knew Dimitri would help you with it in time, you didn’t want to waste any time. Every second that passed without him inside you was a second wasted.

About to reach out to stop you at first, Dimitri let his hand fall to his own side as he realized what you were doing. Though he didn’t want to let go of you any more than you wanted to pull away, it was a necessary evil. 

He grumbled as he let his pants down. He wouldn’t have been able to wait until later. The ride back would have been just short of torture.

Stepping out of your boots, you felt the grass underneath your feet, still slightly damp with morning dew. As you continued to undress, working your pants down your legs, you found yourself wondering when you had last been barefoot in the grass like this. However long it had been, it had been too long. Looking up at Dimitri as you set your pants to the side, you smiled. It had been far too long.

Seeing Dimitri standing before you, very clearly watching you as you slid your underwear down your legs, it took everything you had not to fall onto your knees. The grass would have been far more comfortable than the stone bricks of the castle, even with a pillow for support, and with Dimitri so clearly needing you, you really wouldn’t have minded it. Though you wouldn’t have been able to speak and tell him how good he felt in your mouth, you would have been able to hear how he sighed your name and to feel his fingers run through your hair as he urged you to take him just a bit deeper.

You sighed and saved the thought for later. As nice as it would have been, it wasn’t what either of you wanted right now. Even if you had given into the urge and let yourself down onto your knees, neither of you would satisfied until you got home. Both of you needed more than that.

Although he didn’t say anything, Dimitri didn’t miss any of what you were doing. While a couple months, newly married, you would have been mortified to make such a show of things, you had no such reservation now. You wanted Dimitri to know how you felt, how wet you were despite how little he had touched you.

Though you couldn’t help but smile, catching how closely Dimitri was watching you and how he shifted his weight, suddenly aware of himself, you realized how cruel you were being. Just moments ago you had torn yourself away from him to hurry things along and now you were dragging them out. Standing up, you beckoned Dimitri with the same urgency that he had called out to you with earlier, and Dimitri grabbed you with the same desperation.

His hands going right to your legs, Dimitri pulled you up into his arms. Though you were a bit hesitant to let your feet leave the ground, you trusted him and let him lift you up. Wrapping your legs around him and getting settled, there had been no reason for you to worry. Even with his left arm still a bit weak from what had happened almost a year ago now, Dimitri had no issue holding you as he was.

Barely able to get yourselves as you were, neither of you considered your shirts even if for a moment. Once Dimitri lifted you up, carrying you those last few steps towards the tree, you were glad that you had left it on. Though sturdy, the tree was cool to the touch. And while you didn’t need to lean against the tree for support with Dimitri holding you as effortlessly as he was, it made it easier on him for you to do so.

“I love you,” he sighed. If you hadn’t been wearing your shirt, you would have felt the sigh roll against your skin, and Dimitri would have leaned in to press a kiss against your skin. He might have even gotten carried away it, leaving kiss after kiss until his restraint broke and he lifted you higher so that he could leave them on your breasts instead.

“I love you too,” you told him, “but hurry up, Dimitri.”

He couldn’t help but oblige without comment. He had felt your legs fighting with him, trying to get him to lower you down, and felt your fingers running across his back, but only then, hearing you speak did he decide to listen to what your body had been saying.

Feeling his grip on you change as he began to lower you down, you didn’t do anything to stop yourself from groaning. You were far past such worries now. While the two of you couldn’t be too loud in your own bedroom, lest the castle staff hear something they shouldn’t, the two of you were alone now. There were no meetings, no reports, and no one else at all. Just Dimitri and you, exchanging heavy breaths.

The hands that were resting on Dimitri’s back dug in just a bit tightly as you felt him begin to guide himself into you. While it was nothing more than the very tip, your toes curled. The anticipation was beginning to get to you. From the moment Dimitri had pressed himself against you, letting you feel what you had done to him, this was the only consistent thought in your mind. Now finally, with Dimitri letting you down just a bit more, it was happening.

Letting gravity help, Dimitri eased you down onto his cock, earning a sigh from both of you. Although it felt like just a bit too much at first, once Dimitri began to move everything felt as it should. Starting slowly, giving time to find how things were most comfortable, once you settled into things Dimitri began to move with more enthusiasm. While the desperation with which you were holding onto him was motivation enough, hearing you call out his name was what caused him to pull you closer. When you gasped, he muttered an apology even though there was no need. It had been a bit sudden and the stroke had strayed a bit too deep, and yet it had felt so right. Even Dimitri’s mistakes weren’t quite mistakes.

Grumbling, but nothing that meant anything, Dimitri realized how much he had missed this, how much he had missed you. Although the two of you tried not to let work get in the way of things, it was difficult to forget about it. But today, there wasn’t anything else on his mind. All Dimitri could think about was how warm you were, and how good you felt around his cock. Despite how much he hated the heat, your warmth was always perfect.

“Dimitri,” you whined, and you were almost surprised to hear your own voice. Although you needed to tell Dimitri something, something that couldn’t wait until later, you found that it was near impossible for you to speak. Every word seemed to get caught in your throat, only leaving it as a grumble or groan, and whenever a word did manage to make its way past your lips, Dimitri would pull you close and meet you with a thrust, knocking the air out of you. With everything as frantic as it was, it was a miracle that you could breathe, let alone speak.

Barely able to form a coherent thought, you couldn’t bring yourself to care any further. It wasn’t really that important anyway or at least not important right now. All that really mattered was keeping yourself in pace with Dimitri. Everything felt just slightly better when you loosened your hold on him and met him as he thrusted himself into you. Guiding yourself down onto his cock, just a bit more in control of what was happening, you could help him find exactly where he needed to be.

As the two of you continued, whatever you had needed to say became more and more drowned about by other thoughts, all much more pressing. Maybe it would be wrong to call them thoughts. They weren’t at all organized, and if asked to express any of them you wouldn’t have been able to. They were just instinctual needs. You needed to loosen your grip on Dimitri to let yourself sink down onto him and take him deeper, you needed to move your legs to better the angle, and you needed to keep saying his name to encourage him. More than anything else, you needed Dimitri.

Although sometimes you would try to fight it, leaning away from Dimitri to try to steal another couple of seconds, you couldn’t bring yourself to do that now. Instead of trying to find relief from the growing pressure, you pulled yourself towards him, clinging onto him as if your very life depended on it. 

Everything so perfect, you wanted it all to stay as it was. Dimitri was right where he needed to be, his cock hitting right where you wanted it to with every stroke. 

Calling his name for what would be the last time, Dimitri felt you tighten around him. He grumbled, the extra feeling being just a bit too much, but kept going, working you through it. You could feel Dimitri straining to keep going, running on nothing more than sheer adrenaline, and you could hear him muttering your name whenever he could manage to get a word out. As difficult as it had been for you to speak, Dimitri was having as much if not more difficulty. 

With you only holding onto him, no longer keeping his pace in check, Dimitri began to lose his rhythm. The time between each stroke grew shorter and less consistent with each thrust. No longer able to control himself, Dimitri was doing nothing more than what he felt was right, and what earned a good reaction from you.

His breathing far heavier than it had been earlier, you heard him begin to try to bring some semblance of normality to it mere seconds before going completely silent. Holding the breath for a moment, he let it out in growl, his eye looking to meet yours. You couldn’t help but squirm as you felt him finish inside you, but let him hold you where you were. 

As odd as it was, there was a sort of comfort in how the two of you were. Tired, yet not tired enough that he needed to set you down, Dimitri held you like that, savouring the feeling. He hated the heat, hated the feeling of sweat running down his back and how his clothes hung to his skin, but he didn’t mind any of this.

Finally pulling himself out of you, Dimitri set you back down but didn’t let go of you until he was certain that you could stand. Like a fawn walking for the first time you were wobbly, but after a moment the muscles in your legs remembered what they were supposed to do and you could stand unaided. Already you knew that getting back to the castle wasn’t going to be a simple task.

But that was an issue for later. Reaching out for Dimitri yet again, you watched as your hands disappeared into his hair. A true lion’s mane, his hair was wild yet soft to the touch.

“I thought we agreed to wait,” you murmured, running your fingers through his hair. You wanted him to know that you weren’t upset.

“Sorry,” he replied, leaning in towards you. He didn’t need to be reminded as to what you meant; the thought just hadn’t crossed his mind until now. Too caught up with what he was doing, he hadn’t realized the reason why you had been calling his name so incessantly.

With things so hectic around the castle, the two of you had agreed that it would be best to wait until things had settled down. Though some of Dimitri’s advisors had made their stance quite clear, worrying about who his successor would be were something to happen, he listened to none of them. He wanted to be there in his children’s life, and to be remembered as someone other than the king.

“Maybe you could take more time for yourself,” you said, more a comment than anything else. You knew how things were, and you didn’t expect things to change overnight.

With a sigh, you let go of him. As hot as it was, the sweat beginning to cool your skin, and the cum running down your leg wasn’t helping your comfort any. Bending over a bit stiffly to pick up your clothes, you weren’t sure whether or not you were looking forward to pulling them back on.

“Mhm,” Dimitri hummed, agreeing with you. “I will.” Today had reminded him that while his life was no longer his own as king, he couldn't neglect his own needs. “For us.”

“Let’s sleep in tomorrow,” he finished, looking over at you. Although both of you were pulling your clothes back on, although with far less energy than you had taken them off with, upon hearing his words, you froze.

You grinned. Although the two of you would be going to bed early tonight, it wouldn’t be to get an early start on things tomorrow. In fact you weren’t quite sure there would be a start to tomorrow. Maybe things could be left to other people for just one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there was a joke about "riding" in there somewhere but oh well.


End file.
